


Like Water

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (he's a gogo dancer!), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Groping, M/M, Pining, Sex Worker Kylo Ren, consent is king, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the kyluxXOXO summer fest week 6!Hux has been a regular at the night club Kylo Ren works at as a gogo dancer. One night Hux finally works up the nerve to ask him out.





	Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the prompts: dance, alcohol, blast :)

 

The beat of the music was loud in his ears, the glass in his hand cold, beading as if it was sweating.  
Armitage Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gorgeous figure of Kylo Ren dancing in one of those hideous go go cages. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he knew the exact days he had to visit the Finalizer night club to see Kylo dance. He was the only reason Hux returned time and time again despite the fact that this scene clearly wasn’t his. He was so out of place with how he dressed and how he looked. A careful bribe to one of the bartenders had revealed Kylo’s schedule to him months ago and he had memorized it.  
  
The colorful lights bathed Kylo’s muscular body as he moved like water to the beat of the music, only a too small thong clothing his groin. The sweat on his skin glistened, glitter reflecting in the light as it played over his abs, his pectorals moving beautifully to the beat.  


Hux downed his drink quickly, his mouth suddenly dry. A quiver of fear gripped him but he silenced it with another shot, the alcohol making him feel braver than he was, his throat burning.

He knew Kylo would get off work soon, Hux’s eyes never leaving his perfect form. When he finally got out of the cage and dried himself off with a towel a staff member had handed him, Hux began to move. He more or less fought his way through the crowd, almost tripping. He was calling out Kylo’s name over the din of the music, barely audible, swallowed up by the people around him.  


Hux thought he wouldn’t reach him in time but somehow he did. Glorious, almost naked Kylo Ren with his hair wet from sweat and a towel on his shoulders, his body glistening and glittering, his perfect face flushed from exertion, dotted with moles that Hux had only ever seen from afar, never this close. He had never dared get this close before, too afraid of rejection, too afraid to look like a creep.  


“Yeah?” he said to Hux, barely audible, his eyes curious.

Hux had to take a step closer to be heard.  
“Can I invite you to a drink?” Hux had to shout to make himself heard. He knew his face was red, thankfully the light of the dance floor masking it, his pulse was racing.

Ren smiled at him and shook his head. Hux’s heart faltered.  
“I’m beat, I’m going home. Meet me here tomorrow, 9 pm? It’s my day off.”

“Yeah, sure!”

Hux watched Kylo Ren walk off, a glimpse over his shoulder that made Hux’s heart stutter as he exited to a back room. He stood there dumbly, amidst the crowd of partying people, feeling lightheaded at his daring move and success.  


 

The next day Hux could barely concentrate on work, could barely think of anything other than meeting Kylo Ren again. The man he had a crush on ever since he first saw him dancing so many months ago. It had been by chance, a night out with coworkers who thought it would be fun to go to a gay club. Hux wasn’t exactly out himself but he had enjoyed it. Especially since Kylo Ren had been there among other dancers, moving his body in a way that had enthralled Hux. He couldn’t look away that first time he saw him. He could never look away the other times either.  


He tried keeping a calm, serious front as he was finally waiting at the club, standing by the bar as the clock crept closer to 9. He didn’t see Kylo anywhere yet. Sure, Kylo could’ve just been messing with him. At least Hux had a colorful drink in hand that tasted nice. It didn’t do much to calm his nerves.

10 minutes after 9, Hux still didn’t see Kylo Ren anywhere. It would’ve been too good to be true, meeting the man of his dreams in a constellation that didn’t involve him standing far away while Kylo Ren danced on his own. Hux couldn’t decide if he was more angry with himself or with Kylo, the object of his desire.  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Hux was close to snapping. The only people who tried talking him up where the kind he didn’t like. So when he came face to face with Kylo Ren he was more than surprised.  
“Sorry, I’m late,” Kylo said, leaning close to Hux’s ear so he didn’t have to shout. Hux wanted to say that it was fine but it really, really wasn’t with how nervous he had been. With how his anxiety had spiked. Instead he downed his drink quickly, taking a good look at Kylo.  
Perfect Kylo Ren, who wore his hair in a ponytail, his fishnets tank top barely hiding his perfectly chiseled chest, tight black jeans clinging to his lower body. Hux’s mouth watered at the sight, so much he had to swallow. He himself wasn’t very good at dressing for a night club, so he wore a casual light blue shirt and some tight, dark pants. Hux had slicked his hair back carefully, he had wanted to impress Kylo.

“Do you want a drink?” Hux said but Kylo shook his head. Instead he took Hux’s hand and led him to the dance floor, leading him through the crowd like an expert.

“I’m not good at dancing!” Hux shouted over the music. Kylo shrugged at him, his body close, his voice fluttering against Hux’s ear.

“Just move however you like. It’s all about having fun. No one will judge.”  
  
Hux felt awkward, his shirt suddenly too hot and too tight on him. He didn’t know what to do and then Kylo’s hands where on his as he lead him, his body so close as he moved behind Hux to grind against him, his hot, big hands coming to rest on Hux’s hips, guiding him into movement.  
“Fuck,” Hux muttered to himself, his dick stirring in interest. He couldn’t do this, he didn’t know how to dance, how to move to the music.  
“Don’t mind the others,” Ren whispered into his ear, grounding Hux. “Only pay attention to me. Like you always do.”

“What,” Hux said more to himself than to Kylo, who had moved to stand in front of him. His look was soft on Hux, patient.  
And then they were moving, Kylo leading him into some sort of improvised dance. Hux didn’t know what he was doing. He felt ridiculous at first but every time Kylo brushed against him he felt a lot better, a lot freer, relaxing into the movement.  
He could feel the music, the beat of it alongside the beat of his own heart. For the first time Armitage Hux understood why people went to dance at clubs and didn’t just stay at the bar to drink. He was easily winded but it was worth it, he hadn’t felt this alive in a long, long time.  
Kylo didn’t even seem to break a sweat. Once Hux started to enjoy himself Kylo used every opportunity to grind up against him, leaning in every now and again to nuzzle at his neck. It was pure bliss.  
Hux didn’t know what to do in return, so when he had the chance he dumbly put his arms around Kylo and pulled him close, laughing as he pushed his own face into Kylo’s neck, tasting his sweat as he dared to put his lips on his skin. Excitement coursed through him, being so close to the man he admired, being allowed to touch him, being touched in return.

When Kylo finally pulled Hux out of the crowd and to the bar he was so out of breath that he couldn’t say anything, he could only follow, still dazzled by the experience. When Kylo pressed a cool fizzy drink into his hand he took a big gulp of it, downing most of it before even realizing that it was non-alcoholic. It tasted good.

“Thank you,” Hux said. He knew his hair was a mess, his face hot with a flush, his shirt damp from sweat and completely untucked thanks to Kylo. Beads of sweat were running down his temples.

Kylo downed his own drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he put the glass down hard on the bar top. He leaned in close to Hux, his breath tickling Hux’s ear.  
“You’re cute,” he said. Kylo bridged the distance between them by kissing Hux on the lips, his tongue slipping easily into Hux’s mouth.  
Hux blinked at him in confusion for a second or two, then he kissed him back, his stomach fluttering. Kylo’s hand came to rest on Hux’s hip, radiating warm, when he pulled back it was only enough so he could speak, his gaze was soft and warm as they locked eyes.  
“I want to take you home,” Kylo said. Hux stared at him in surprise, then nodded dumbly, unable to think about anything else than that he wanted to go wherever Kylo would take him. Hux didn’t know what he was doing.  
Kylo kissed the corner of his mouth, his other hand holding his own phone where he tapped away. For a while they were standing close at the bar, Kylo with one arm around Hux’s hip, kissing his neck every now and then.

“I got us an uber,” Kylo said.

A moment later they were outside the noisy club, the beat still noticeable through the closed doors. The summer air kept Hux from shivering as his sweat was cooling. Kylo held his hand as they waited for their driver.  
“What’s your name,” Kylo whispered, leaning in for yet another kiss on Hux’s hot neck.  
“Armitage Hux,” Hux said with a gasp, feeling Kylo’s teeth on him for the first time. “Hux is fine.”

Kylo’s hand turned his face so they were looking at each other, his face in a warm smile, his eyes glistening in the low light.  
“Cute.”

 

When their driver arrived Kylo pulled Hux with him into the backseat, holding him close at the hip, leaning in for another soft kiss. Hux let Kylo do whatever he wanted, kissing him too, nuzzling against him whenever he could, their driver not paying them any mind.

The ride was much shorter than Hux would’ve thought and when Kylo led him up to his apartment they held hands the entire time, only stopping to kiss every now and again in the dark stairwell, with Hux pressed against the wall as Kylo leaned in, his hands finding Hux’s hips not for the first time that night.

  
Kylo’s flat wasn’t what Hux imagined. Not that he really had imagined anything, never wasting much of a thought what kind of man Kylo Ren could be apart from being the most attractive person Hux had ever seen. It was a one bedroom apartment, clothes everywhere as were books and the walls were full of posters, mostly of male celebrities but also iconic pop singers like Lady Gaga.  
Kylo’s hands were on Hux again the moment he closed the door behind them, his fingers shoving into Hux’s pants, as his tongue tickled his neck, his broad chest close and hot. Kylo groped Hux’s ass, steering him backwards towards the bed.

“Wait,” Hux whispered as he pulled back from Kylo, detangling himself. Hux knew he couldn’t do this. “I don’t do this on the first date.”  


Kylo gave him a long look, his lips parted slightly.  
“Okay,” he whispered. “Come here, let’s get comfortable.”

They both toed off their shows and then Kylo led Hux towards his bed, holding his hand. There was some space between them but Hux felt like it was too much. He didn’t want to sleep with Kylo just yet but he still wanted to be close. Kylo was too far away from him. He meant what he had said, he didn’t do that sort of thing on the first date. One night stands were one thing but this felt different.  
On the bed Kylo, pulled Hux to himself, lying down with him so that they were facing each other, Kylo’s hand placed lightly on Hux’s hip.  
“Tell me about yourself,” he whispered.

Hux smiled at him.  
They talked all night.  
And then Hux stayed over, the first time of many nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops sorry for the cockblock but: consent is king! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find the art on my tumblr as well.](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/176854758634/for-the-kyluxxoxo-summer-fest-week-6-goes-along)


End file.
